Immer noch Blut
by Tharin
Summary: Sirius findet beim Aufräumen in Nr.12 ein altes Foto, das ebenso alte Erinnerungen weckt. Blut ist zwar nicht immer dicker als Wasser, aber es verschwindet auch nicht einfach. Oneshot.


_Autorin:KatharinaB_

_Disclaimer:Die erwähnten Personen und das HP-Universum gehören nicht mir, sondern Frau Rowling._

_Zusammenfassung:Sirius findet beim Aufräumen in Nr.12 ein altes Foto, das ebenso alte Erinnerungen weckt. Blut ist zwar nicht immer dicker als Wasser, aber es verschwindet auch nicht einfach._

**Immer noch Blut**

oOo

Zuersthatte er es völlig übersehen. Es lag versteckt zwischen den alten, halb zerfallenen Briefen, die er gerade aus dem Schreibtisch seiner Mutter geräumt hatte; nur ein weiteres, unnützes Stück Vergangenheit.

Er hatte den Stapel zu nah an die Tischkante gelegt, und fluchte, als die Pergamentblätter zu Boden fielen.

Immer noch fluchend – er konnte Mollys _„Nicht vor den Kindern!"_ praktisch hören – bückte er sich, um die Briefe wieder aufzuheben und in den Müll zu befördern.

oOo

Doch etwas ließ ihn innehalten.

Es war ein altes Foto, schwarz-weiß, an vielen Stellen geknickt und zerfleddert.

oOo

Auf den ersten Blick hätte man es für ein Muggel-Foto halten können, denn der Junge in dem Bild bewegte sich nicht. Ernst und steif stand er da, in schweren, formalen Roben, die ihn als Zauberer auswiesen, sah geradewegs in die Kamera, ohne zu blinzeln.

oOo

Auf den ersten Blick hätte man ihn für Sirius halten können, wäre da nicht das Slytherin-Abzeichen gewesen, das sich hell gegen den dunklen Stoff abhob.

oOo

Erst auf den zweiten Blick sah man die Unterschiede: Die Nase, die ein wenig schmaler war, genau wie die Lippen; die schwarzen Haare, so akkurat geschnitten, wie sie Sirius nie getragen hätte; der Blick, der so deutlich _nicht_ Sirius war, aber aus Augen kam, die zu Sirius hätten gehören können, grau wie Stahl, die Augen eines Black.

oOo

_Regulus._

oOo

Er schluckte, schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er hatte sich bemüht, nicht an ihn zu denken, seit er dieses Haus betreten hatte; sich bemüht, ihn zu verdrängen, selbst als er Harry von seiner Familie erzählt hatte.

Was hatte er gesagt? „Soviel ich nach seinem Tod herausgefunden habe, hat er bis zu einem gewissen Punkt mitgemacht, dann bekam er Panik angesichts dessen, was von ihm verlangt wurde, und versuchte wieder rauszukommen. Aber man reicht bei Voldemort nicht einfach seinen Rücktritt ein. Dienen, ein Leben lang, oder Tod."

Kurz und schmerzlos, nicht wahr? Schon seltsam, dass man das Leben seines Bruders auf so wenige, bittere Sätze reduzieren konnte; Sätze, die man benutzte, um die mit seinem Tod verbundenen Gefühle zu verdrängen.

oOo

Aber das Foto hier brachte die Erinnerungen zurück. Regulus sah so jung darauf aus, vermutlich in seinem letzten Schuljahr, kurz vor dem Abschluss. Siebzehn.

oOo

Zwei Jahre später war er tot.

oOo

Sirius war damals beschäftigt gewesen, mit dem Krieg, mit dem Orden, mit James und Lily und Harry, und er hatte schon lange keinen Gedanken mehr an Regulus verschwendet. Wozu Kontakt halten mit einem nichtsnutzigen Reinblut-Fanatiker, der sowieso auf der anderen Seite des Schlachtfeldes stand?

oOo

Er hatte nicht gewusste, wie sehr er ihn vermissen würde.

Nicht,bevor es zu spät war.

oOo

Als die Nachricht kam, hatte es ihn getroffen wie ein Schlag.

Heftig,und unerwartet schmerzhaft.

oOo

Regulus war tot.

Sein Bruder war tot.

oOo

Er hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen, aber er war immer noch sein Bruder.

Sein kleiner Bruder.

oOo

Sein kleiner Bruder, der Todesser.

Der Todesser, der von seinen Kameraden getötet worden war.

oOo

Nein, nicht getötet, hingerichtet.

Hingerichtet, weil er sein Gewissen entdeckt hatte. Eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht.

oOo

Zumindest was es das, was Sirius sich gedacht hatte, damals, als ob er auf diese Weise wenigstens einen Teil von ihm zurückbekommen könnte. Wenn Regulus auf seiner Seite des Schlachtfelds gestorben war, dann hatte er ihn wenigstens nicht ganz verloren.

(Oder verloren gehen lassen.) War es dumm glauben zu wollen, dass wenigstens etwas von seinen Überzeugungen zu seinem Bruder durchgedrungen war?

oOo

Es war einfach nicht fair.

Warum nur hatte Regulus ihn damals nicht um Hilfe gebeten!

Er hätte ihm helfen können, er hätte dafür gesorgt, dass er in Sicherheit war.

oOo

Hätte er?

Oder hätte er es für eine Falle gehalten, weil er seinem Bruder kein Gewissen mehr zutraute? Kein Gewissen, kein Rückgrat, keinen Mut?

oOo

Er würde es nie wissen, nicht wahr?

oOo

Und doch…_wieso ausgerechnet Regulus?_

oOo

Wenn er daran dachte, dass _Snape_ überlebt hatte, verstand er die Welt nicht mehr. Wäre es denn dann zuviel gewesen zu verlangen, dass Regulus es auch schaffte?

Wenn Snape sich von Voldemort abwenden konnte und _überlebte_, warum dann nicht auch Regulus?

Hatte sein kleiner Bruder nicht auch Schutz verdient, eine zweite Chance?

oOo

Snape hatte überlebt.

Regulus nicht.

Es war einfach nicht fair.

oOo

Er hatte sich vor langer Zeit von seiner Familie abgewandt, und sie – seine Eltern – hatten dafür gesorgt, dass die Trennung endgültig war.

Man sagte zwar immer, Blut sei dicker als Wasser, aber in seinem Fall hatte es nicht gestimmt. Er hatte seine Familie – seine Wahlfamilie – weit entfernt von seinen Blutsverwandten gefunden.

Und trotzdem… Regulus und ihn verband immer noch Blut. Nichts und niemand auf der Welt konnte diese Tatsache ändern, auch wenn seine Mutter alles ihr mögliche versucht hatte.

oOo

Im ersten Krieg hatte er die größte Angst nicht vor den Todesessern oder sogar Voldemort selbst gehabt, sondern davor, Regulus eines Tages im Kampf gegenüberzustehen.

Er hatte nicht gewusst, ob er wirklich gegen ihn kämpfen können würde – keine dummen Schuljungenduelle in den Korridoren von Hogwarts, sondern wirklich kämpfen, vielleicht sogar töten – denn weiße Maske oder nicht, Regulus würde immer sein kleiner Bruder bleiben.

Daran würde nichts und niemand etwas ändern können.

Nicht die verschiedenen Seiten eines Krieges, nicht einmal der Tod.

oOo

Immer sein kleiner Bruder. Immer noch Blut.

Selbst im Tod.

Selbst jetzt noch.

oOo

Und es tat immer noch weh.

oOo

Er warf einen letzten Blick auf das Foto, bevor er es wieder zu den Briefen werfen wollte. Doch dann zögerte er, faltete es stattdessen vorsichtig und steckte es in seine Hosentasche.

oOo

Immer noch Blut.

oOo

**Ende**

„_Erst wenn man einen Menschen vergessen hat, ist er richtig tot..."(Werner Mitsch)_

_Anmerkung:Regulus' Geburts- und Sterbedaten habe ich aus dem HP-Lexicon (wo sie mit 1961-80 angegeben sind. Ich gehe also davon aus, dass er mit ca. 19 Jahren ermordet wurde. Auf die Theorie, dass er der geheimnisvolle „R.A.B." aus HBP ist, gehe ich hier nicht ein, möchte aber trotzdem erwähnen, dass ich sie für richtig halte (vielleicht weil es mir gefällt zu glauben, dass er ist nicht völlig sinnlos gestorben ist)._

_In der Geschichte habe ich einen Teil des folgenden Zitats verwendet:_

„_Nein, er wurde von Voldemort ermordet. Oder eher auf Voldemorts Befehl hin; ich bezweifle, dass Regulus jemals wichtig genug war, um von Voldemort persönlich umgebracht zu werden. Soviel ich nach seinem Tod herausgefunden habe, hat er bis zu einem gewissen Punkt mitgemacht, dann bekam er Panik angesichts dessen, was von ihm verlangt wurde, und versuchte wieder rauszukommen. Aber man reicht bei Voldemort nicht einfach seinen Rücktritt ein. Dienen, ein Leben lang, oder Tod"_

_Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix / Joanne K. Rowling_

_Carlsen Verlag, 2003. __Zitiert aus der gebundenen Ausgabe, S. 137_

_Danke fürs lesen! Wenn ihr jetzt noch eine Review hinterlasst, bin ich glücklich;-) _


End file.
